


Bookworms (LuVy Yuri)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Series: Fairy Tail Lemons [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Girl On Girl, Lemon, Smut, Yuri, girl x girl smut, lucy x levy smut, lucy x levy yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two mage best friends turn into something more when they bond over their mutual interest in eroticas. It totally happens, just go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookworms (LuVy Yuri)

Lucy pranced around Levy's apartment, running her fingers over the spines of the many books her blonde friend kept. Just seeing them made her giddy with excitement. Finally, Lucy reached the last row of books, which were homemade binders with paper in them. "Levy-chan, are all these the stories you've written?" She shouted across the apartment.

Her friend peeked around the corner. "Yeah! Most of them are short stories, read a few if you want!"

Smiling, Lucy pulled one out of it's place and curled up on the bed, placing the book in her lap. Flipping through the pages, Lucy was noticing most of them were adorable romance pieces, like cute little things she daydreamed about in school. Lucy giggled to herself, thinking off all the romantic things like in Levy's stories she wanted to do. Sighing, Levy crossed her legs and took a deep breath.

"Did you like 'em?" Levy questioned. She crawled up on the bed in front of Lucy on all fours. The bluenette was smiling like crazy, her cleavage hanging out, her hips high in the air.

Lucy glanced back up at her friend's face, closing the binder. "Yeah, they were good."

Levy tilted her head at her. "When can I read what you've written?"

The blonde looked away, biting her lip. "I don't think you would like the stuff I write.." Lucy smiled nervously, lowering her head.

The script mage smacked Lucy's leg. "I would love it. Even if we don't write the same, doesn't mean I wouldn't like to read it."

Lucy grinned devilishly. "So you think you read a lot of what I write?" She raised a brow. "And you don't even know what I write?"

Levy giggled. "Yes! Now let me read something you made, okay? Come back tomorrow with it." She nodded, making plans without Lucy's approval.

Sitting forward, Lucy tossed the book on the floor. Levy frowned, wishing her friend took better care of her things. Lucy leaned forward, smirking. "I think I remember a few of the stories. Want me to tell them to you? I'm a good story-teller."

Sighing, Levy shrugged her shoulders. "I like reading, but... I guess. Who better to tell a story than it's autho-"

Levy's words were cut off as Lucy lurched forward, pressing her lips against her friends. Levy's eyes widened. Lucy sat on all fours as well, clutching the bed sheets are her soft lips pried Levy's open, licking at them.

"Lu-chan," Levy squeaked, blushing. She sat back on her heels, gripping her skirt.

The blonde smirked. "There isn't much dialogue in my stories. I figured it'd be easier to show you." Lucy grinned, licking her lips.

Levy cowered a little as her tall and voluptuous friend crawled towards her, her breasts practically hanging out of her low cut shirt. Lucy's hand gripped onto Levy's neck. Before she could protest, Lucy slammed her mouth onto Levy's again. She was nervous at first, but Levy parted her lips and moved against Lucy's.

Lucy pulled Levy's legs from under her, crawling over her lap and straddling her. "You did want to read my stories right?" Lucy pouted. Her fingers traced lightly down Levy's thin top, grazing the valley of her breasts.

Looking down, Levy nodded. "Yeah..."

"And you did want me to show you right?" Lucy grazed her nose over the tip of Levy's breathing on her purposely.

Levy wrung her hands together. "Well, I had something a little different in mind.." Levy gulped.

Lucy smiled. "Innocent little Levy.." She cooed, Suddenly, her hand grasped onto Levy's breasts, palming her through the shirt. "You won't be innocent for long."

The dirty words coming from her friend's mouth excited her in the strangest of ways. Levy looked up at Lucy, batting her eyelashes. She couldn't help but tug at the bottom of her shirt. "You said you wanted it Levy." Lucy shrugged casually. "Don't try to get out of it now."

Levy squealed as Lucy's other hand grabbed Levy's free breast, massaging both her tits firmly. Levy bit her lip, her heart beginning to beat off-pace. Lucy dipped her head down, licking at Levy's jawline. Her hands slid down Levy's waist, crumpling the edges of her shirt in her fists. Lucy ripped her shirt up, smiling. "Up!" Lucy giggled, bouncing on Levy's lap so her tits rolled back and forth in her face. Levy blushed, feeling the urge to bury her face into the softness.

She lifted her arms obediently, feeling cold air hit her stomach. Lucy grinned, holding Levy's top in between their faces. "Look what I got as a souvenir." Lucy said in a low and sultry voice."

"Lu-chan, stop that." Levy whined, crossing her arms over her exposed breasts. Lucy pouted, flinging the blouse on the ground.

Lucy leaned in, whimpering as her hands moved over Levy's hard nipples. "No fair," Lucy mumbled. Finally, she put her arms over Levy's shoulders and stuck out her chest. The bluenette blushed, raising an eyebrow. "Well? Undress me." Lucy smirked, waving her breasts just over Levy's.

"Um," Levy looked away. She wanted to, but it was so awkward doing it with Lucy of all people. "I-"

Groaning in annoyance, Lucy got off her and jumped off the bed. "Since you won't," Lucy smirked, popping the first button on her blouse. "I will." She wiggled her shoulders, slowly undoing all the buttons one at a time.

Levy gulped as a knot began to form in her stomach. Was she dancing?! It was strangely erotic, seeing her best friend wiggle out of her clothes and twirl her perfectly curvy body around. Did she really write naughty things like this?

Lucy shrugged her shirt off her arms, letting it drop to the floor. Her lacy bra did nothing to stop her perfectly round and perky boobs from bouncing up and down. Lucy hooked her thumbs around the waist band of her capris, slowly popping the button. Her cute little underwear peaked from beneath.

Levy's cheeks burned as Lucy stepped out of her jeans, tossing them at Levy. The bluenette shrieked, gripping onto the pants and panicking. Before she dropped them, her hand brushed over the seam on the crotch. Were they... damp?

The blonde's long and smooth legs strode one in front of the other, stalking slowly towards Levy. Lucy leaned over the small bluenette, her fingers wrapping around her skirt. Reluctantly, Levy lifted herself off the bed and let Lucy throw away her clothes. "Even your tiny panties are cute." Lucy cooed, moaning slightly as she snapped the band of Levy's underwear.

"Lucy!" Levy moaned. She suddenly became hot and flustered, squirming around.

Lucy kissed along Levy's jaw, leaving a trail down her chin. "C'mon, those panties need to come off too." She mumbled, humming against Levy's neck as she kissed her. "I wanna see that cute little pussy of yours."

Levy's heart skipped a few beats and she panicked, clutching onto the sheets and Lucy bent down, pulling her underwear off of her slowly. Once Lucy discarded the unwanted material, she sat down beside Levy, licking her earlobe. "Much better, right?" She whispered.

The bluenetter couldn't help but melt into Lucy. They both shifted, and Levy felt her friend pull her into Lucy's lap. Their legs stretched out, Lucy pressing her full breasts against Levy's back. Warm and soft hands searched every inch of Levy's body from behind, wrapping around to the front. Lucy's right hand ran up the smooth stomach of Levy and grasped onto her breasts, slowly massaging it. Her left hand moved over her stomach and legs, touching everywhere except for Levy's heated core.

It was embarrassing, but as Lucy's fingers twisted Levy's nipple gently and rolled her bud, she couldn't help but moan out, asking for more. She wanted Lucy - bad. Her naked core was dripping wet. She never had feelings like this before, but Levy was glad she finally felt it.

Levy held her hand behind her head, grabbing at Lucy's hair and she massaged waves of pleasure into her breasts. Levy raised her other hand, biting her knuckle as she moaned. "Lucy.." Levy whimpered as the blonde's fingers traced over Levy's mound.

"What, baby?" Lucy cooed, biting Levy's earlobe. Levy rolled her head back against Lucy's shoulder, mouth gaping in ecstasy.

The bluenette's body began to tremble. "Stop teasing me." Levy blushed. Her hands wrapped around the back of Lucy's neck, leaving her chest vulnerable and exposed. Lucy took it as an invitation to squeeze a little harder. "I want you to touch me properly.."

Lucy's eyes widened, a small smile appearing on her face. Her tongue flicked out and licked Levy's ear. "You want it?" Lucy asked, rolling her thumb and forefinger over Levy's nipple.

Levy cried out. "Yes!" She began to squirm in Lucy's arm. "I want it." Levy's cheeks reddened, but she didn't care. Having Lucy be so dominating towards her was driving her mad.

The blonde smirked as her hand shot down between Levy's legs. Her pussy was trembling as Lucy ran her fingers through her wet folds. Levy's hands grasped onto the bed sheets as her body was shaking with bliss. Uneven breaths escaped her lips, moaning out Lucy's name. The blonde smirked, running her dainty fingers along Levy's pussy. Her hands rubbed circles on her clit, sliding up and down through the increasing wetness.

Levy could feel her stomach churn. Immense pressure built up inside of her, growing as Lucy's hands worked magic on Levy's body. Pleasure coursed from head to toe; Lucy nibbled on her earlobe and her hand pinched and rolled Levy's nipple, while her pussy was being played with by her outstretched hand. Everything felt so good, she could scream.

Lucy hummed against Levy's skin as she licked the shell of her ear. "You do have such a cute and tiny pussy." Lucy said, making Levy moan out, her face twisting in pleasure. "I can't wait to eat it."

Those very words sent Levy over the edge. Erotic moans and dirty talk echoed across the room. Levy was shaking violently as she pressed her knees together, Lucy's hands relentless rubbing and fingering her clit while she was coming. The pleasure erupted inside of her, spilling ecstasy and juices all over Lucy's hand.

Levy's body went limp, sweating and trembling from the intense orgasm that racked her body. The traces of pleasure still made her clit tingle with excitement. Lucy rubbed her hand over Levy's stomach and cleavage, leaving a small trail of come on her skin. Lucy brushed back Levy's hair with one hand, then took her finger and sucked it between her teeth.

A moan from Lucy's lips surprised Levy. "You taste so sweet, too." Lucy whispered, rubbing her breasts harsher into Levy's back. Her finger left her mouth, then gently pulled away Levy's bottom lip. Eager and curious, Levy stuck out her tongue and wrapped it around Lucy's finger, sucking her come off her partner. "You're pussy is practically dessert."

Chills racked Levy's spine. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Levy looked behind her with wide eyes at Lucy. The blonde smiled evilly, her breath a little shaky. A squeak escaped Levy's lips as Lucy wrapped her hands over Levy's shoulders and slammed her back into the bed. The mattress wrapped around Levy's body as Lucy spread her long legs and laid over her. Her full breasts pressed again Levy's, rubbing them together erotically.

"You look so cute." Lucy laughed seductively, her hair falling around Levy. "I still have so many things I wanna do to you."

Levy opened her mouth but no words came out. She just squeaked, utterly embarrassed. Her brow furrowed in confusion as Lucy sat up straight, getting off of Levy's lap. "Don't look so innocent." Lucy smirked, rubbing her own breasts with her hand. "You're body is nearly begging for me."

There was nothing Levy could deny as Lucy straddled her again, this time her back to Levy. Her plump ass, scoot downward, grazing over Levy's breasts. Her hips swayed, wiggling back and forth as her legs spread, Lucy's pink and wet pussy right over her face. "Lu-chan..." Levy whimpered.

Lucy looked over her shoulder as her hands slid between her legs, pulling apart Levy's folds. "You know what to do." She smirked. Her head disappeared as Lucy bent down, immediately diving into Levy's sensitive core.

"Ahhh, Lu-chan!" Levy cried out, crossing her knees. "I a-already came, just let me do this." Levy mumbled nervously, staring at Lucy's delicious pussy that hovered right over her mouth.

Lucy smirked, her hand tracing soft circles over Levy's mound. "Don't be so humble. It's alright to be greedy every now and then." She said dreamily, kissing Levy's parted folds. "Besides, eating your cute little cunt is a treat for me."

Her erotic words made Levy dive straight into Lucy. Her hands cupped her ass, pushing Lucy's waist down until it was pressed firmly against her face. Levy's tongue parted hesitantly at first, her tongue slowly flicking out over Lucy's pussy. She trembled above her, Lucy's one hand reaching out and gripping the sheets. Levy smirked to herself, raising her head and taking all of Lucy's center into her mouth.

Levy's lips pulled greedily at Lucy, sucking her wetness. The come she sucked off Lucy's finger tasted nowhere as amazing at the juice straight from her tight pussy. Levy's tongue licked through Lucy's folds, lapping up more and more of her partner's erotic wetness and musk. Her scent was addicting, Levy couldn't help but nestle her face into the blonde's crotch, her hands gripping the flesh just below her butt.

"Mhhmmm, Levy-chan, that feels so good." Lucy mumbled, her words vibrating through Levy's center. Lucy's tongue flicked out in figure eights as she rubbed quick circles on Levy's clit. "More, Levy-chan. You taste so good."

The feeling of Lucy's voice again Levy's clit made her insane with pleasure. Not speaking words, Levy just moaned as her mouth opened over Lucy's center, humming as she made out with her pussy. The blonde above her stopped eating in order to cry in pleasure.

Levy could feel Lucy's pussy trembling in her mouth. Lucy was close to the edge; she could taste it. The wetness dripped down over her jaw as her tongue moved rapidly over Lucy, begging her silently to come.

"Levy-chan, I'm so close." Lucy whimpered as her fingers rubbed and pried at Levy's dripping folds. Bolts of pleasure coursed up Levy's spine as Lucy both licked and fingered her.

Panting, Levy spoke as she lapped at Lucy's juices. "I am too - Ahhhh!" Levy cried out, screaming into Lucy's pussy as her slim fingers entered Levy two at a time. They curled into her, pulling in and out at a frantic pace. The knot inside Levy tightened, her pussy shaking.

Lucy rubbed Levy as fast as she could, her tongue flicking out occasionally to eat her up. "Come on, Lucy." Levy purred. She wasn't one for dirty talk, but saying it was just as exciting as hearing it from the addictive lips of her partner. "Come on me."

The blonde cried out as Levy licked at her one last time before juices began to flow down. Her muscles tensed, shaking and trembled as Lucy came on top of her friend. The orgasm made her moan out Levy's name. Her hand palmed Levy's pussy.

All it took for Levy to orgasm the second time was tasting Lucy's pussy and having her hand roughly clench onto her center. The pleasure that built up in her center exploded, shooting through every inch of her bones inside. Her toes curled as Levy screamed out, low and erotic moans leaving her mouth. She quickly put her mouth back around Lucy's pussy both to ride out her orgasm and stop her embarrassing sounds.

Lucy and Levy panted heavily. Laying a kiss on Levy's raw and sensitive clit, Lucy slid off of Levy and crawled her way up to face her again. A smile spread over both their faces. Levy's hands covered her face blushing immensely as they giggled.

"Levy-chan, let me see your face!" Lucy yelled, grabbing at her hands as Levy rolled over the bed, covering her red cheeks. "You're so cute!" She screamed.

Pouting, Levy rolled into Lucy's side and leaned over her, their bare bodies pressing together. "You're such a perv, LuLu."She sighed, her hand laying over Lucy's chest affectionately.

The blonde smiled, tangling their legs together. "I couldn't help it." She smiled. "You're too cute and you don't even know it."

Levy blushed, hiding her face in Lucy's neck. She had to pull Levy's chin up, bringing her head closer to hers and kissing her. "Plus, you're face when you come is priceless."

"Lu-chan!"


End file.
